Esperanzas
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Drabble. Han pasado tres años desde la derrota de los anti-espiral y todos han compuesto sus vidas. Yoko, sin embargo, no tiene ninguna esperanza hasta que vuelve a encontrarse con Simon. ¿Podrá acaso decirle cuán enamorada está...? Qué cruel es la vida.


**Esperanzas  
Capítulo único  
Drabble**

Hacía ya tres años que Simon se había marchado de Kamina City que había cambiado considerablemente y en la cual todos lo recordaban como el héroe que les había salvado la vida y también como el que más había sufrido por todo aquello, después de haber perdido a la mujer que amaba. Algunos lo calificaban de injusticia y otros, lo creían mejor así, con tal de que no se repitiese la experiencia contra los anti-espiral.

Ciertamente Simon no había olvidado lo acontecido, pero había decidido olvidarse por completo de Nia, porque después de todo, ella ya no estaba más ahí y de nada le valía lamentarse por algo que fue tan efímero como la vida del sol al caer la tarde. Por lo que se había dedicado a vagar sin rumbo durante tres años y ahora yacía en una pequeña islita desconocida para él.

Todo estaba en relativa calma y él pensó que podría pasársela muy bien en ese lugar, por lo que se dedicó a buscar un espacio en donde alojarse, debido a que la noche estaba a punto de caer y él se encontraba exhausto. Tras caminar por horas, dejando casitas detrás de él, se encontró con un pequeño edificio del color del crepúsculo, situado a orillas de un acantilado. Como sabía que no tenía nada que perder, se aventuró a tocar la puerta tras ver las luces encendidas y se sorprendió de ver a Yoko del otro lado.

Tras una breve plática sobre las vidas de ambos, empezaron a tomar sin razón aparente. Yoko estaba muy feliz de ver a Simon, ya que también se había marchado de Kamina City poco después de él y estaba ávida de noticias de él y los demás. Las preguntas fueron en aumento, así como también el grado en que las botellas se iban consumiendo. Yoko parecía más desinhibida que de costumbre y de pronto no vio a Simon con malos ojos, nunca lo había hecho pero ahora era más fuerte su impulso de decírselo.

El hombre se encontraba mareado y confundido, apenas podía distinguir la silueta de su acompañante entre la maraña de colores que se encontraba frente a él, por lo que no se dio cuenta de las intenciones de ésta. Yoko le sonrió dándole ánimos, había perdido a Kamina y después a Kittan, pero sabía que esa vez no perdería a Simon, sus esperanzas eran grandes. No estaban metidos en alguna guerra y todo parecía ser paz y tranquilidad, por lo que... ¿qué podía perder?

Se acercó a él sentándose en el borde de su silla y entonces notó que se había dormido a causa del alcohol. No le molestó en lo absoluto, ya tendría tiempo de hablar con él cuando estuviera sobrio ¿no? Se levantó tambaleándose y fue a dejar las botellas vacías en un cesto y las que habían sobrado en otro. Se disponía a regresar cuando oyó varios ruidos. Pero al asomar la cabeza por la puerta sólo lo encontró murmurando cosas en sueños.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, Simon era, sin duda alguna, el hérore del mundo, pero para ella era simplemente Simon, el excavador que ahora tenía una gran parte de su corazón. Se lavó la cara incontables veces hasta que se le pasó el estupor por haber bebido, estaba decidiendo si mover a Simon a otro lado o despertarlo, cuando éste volvió a sus murmullos.

- Nia -fue lo único que pronuncio y su semblante se llenó de dolor- Nia.

Si Yoko no se hubiese sacado el estupor se hubiese jurado que había oído mal. Pero sus oídos no la engañaban, ni mucho menos sus otros sentidos, él había pronunciado el nombre de Nia y eso le dolió dentro del alma. No había ninguna guerra en el mundo, pero si una en el corazón de Simon, que le decía que aún amaba a Nia y que ella, Yoko, no sería nada más para el, que como una hermana.

El dolor atravesó el pecho de Yoko en varias ocasiones y aunque estuvo a punto de llorar no lo hizo. Se había curtido los últimos años y si su destino era estar sola, lo iba a aceptar, por lo que pronto se olvidó de hablar con Simon de sus intenciones al día siguiente, o cualquier otro día, y dio por zanjado el asunto ella misma.

A la mañana siguiente, el muchacho despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, pero no le sorprendió, debido a que Yoko estaba igual. Ella le ofreció un montón de cosas para su dolor y pronto ambos se encontraron hablando tranquilamente, aunque ella no había mencionado el accidente de la noche anterior, él la notaba un tanto dolida con él, lo que atribuyó a que quizás debió haber dicho alguna impertinencia mientras se encontraba tomado. Ella no le desmintió ni le aseguró nada, y los días fueron componiendo semanas sin ninguna consideración, hasta que llegó el tiempo en que Simon decidió que debía marcharse, pues cada vez notaba más seria y taciturna a su amiga, y sabía que quizás él era la causa, aunque no intuía el verdadero motivo.

- Cuídate mucho, Simon, espero volver a verte -le guiñó un ojo la pelirroja al muchacho, que sonrió dulcemente.

- Igual, Yoko. Adiós. -respondió él, dándose la vuelta y cerrando la puerta.

- Adiós... -contestó ella al aire y recordó entonces con dolor, que él había pronunciado el nombre de Nia todas las noches, destrozando sus esperanzas.

Fin.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Bueh, DEBÍA escribir un pequeño drabble de esto o me mataba. El final de TTGL no me gustó de nada y pues, aunque este fanfic es igual de triste, me siento mejor descargándome un poco aquí, después escribiré algo de Nia y Simon como se debe. Si es que alguien se pasa por acá, espero me deje su opinión sobre lo que escribí.

Gracias por leer (?).

Ja ne!


End file.
